


Nightmares

by lannisterslioness



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda Fluffy, Owen & Claire have nightmares, Post Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a nightmare she'd been through a thousand times in the week since the incident." </p>
<p>A week after the incident in Jurassic World, Claire and Owen are having nightmares, both of them end up seeking out the other for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is pretty much just a thought I had about the nightmares Owen & Claire would probably be dealing with after the incident, then it kinda got away from me a bit, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I've been wanting to write something involving Claire & The Raptor Squad, so hopefully the next Clawen fic I write might involve the girls! xoxo

     It was a nightmare she’d been through a thousand times in the week since the incident.

 

     She ran, leading the T-Rex right into the jaws of the Indominus, only things never ended the way they had on the island. In Claire’s nightmare, the Indominus killed the T-Rex in a matter of minutes, ripping it’s throat out; she also tossed Blue aside like she was nothing. Then it was just Claire – still out in the open – and the Indominus staring down Zach, Gray, and Owen still hiding in the souvenir shop.  No matter how many times she had cycled through this nightmare, she always chose the same fate for herself.

 

     _“HEY! OVER HERE!”_ _She would shout out at the top of her lungs._

 

     The Indominus would turn to face her and let out a menacing roar. Owen and the boys would always shout at her, tell her to run, and Claire would always try. But the Indominus would always catch her, she would fall over something, or sometimes the Indominus would even grab her. Her sharp pointed teeth, covered in blood, and hot breath would be right there in Claire’s face; she always hesitated before her jaws would lock around Claire and everything would go dark.

 

* * *

 

 

     Claire always woke up startled, who wouldn’t from such a horrible nightmare? Sometimes she woke up screaming, other times she just jolted upright in bed – clutching the covers close to her chest and trying to tell herself that she was safe. This was one of those times; her skin covered in a sheen layer of sweat and her heart racing about as fast as it had back when she was actually on the island. The company had put her and Owen in the same hotel room at first, before they made it back to the mainland two days ago. Now they were separated, and while Owen was just across the hall, Claire had desperately wished that he were still here with her. Claire leaned over and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand, she contemplated calling him, seeing if he was awake or at least wake him up, but her own thoughts had stopped her. _He won’t be here forever, we’re here for now, but what happens later? Will he really still be here with me once the dust settles?_

 

     She knew better most days than to listen to her own self-doubts. Owen had refused to break his promise yet, and while he had taken his own hotel room, they were still almost always together in the waking hours.

 

     “Just go back to sleep Claire, everything’s fine.” She whispered to herself as she put the phone down, and tried to get comfortable back under the covers of her bed, though she tossed and turned the rest of the night – wishing Owen had been beside her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Owen hadn’t had nightmares for a while.

 

     When he first came to the island, he still had the occasional nightmare that the Navy had left him with, but after a while, they faded just like all the others. After the girls had been born, Owen had the repeating nightmare that they would grow up to hate him and tear him to pieces; it too faded over time as they grew up. This new nightmare that chose to haunt him after the island was far worse than any of the others in the past, because this one made him realize something he wasn’t sure he wanted to realize just yet. The nightmare always changed settings – either he was running through the forest, somewhere on the main street of the park, or wherever they had ended up during their escape – but Owen always lost Claire. Sometimes she just vanished in the crowds or among the trees, leaving him in fear of where he’d lost her and what happened to her, other times he was forced to watch one of the dinosaurs get their hands on her and tear her apart, those nightmares had always been the worst.

 

     The one that woke him tonight had been the one where Claire was with him while they tracked the Indominus with the girls. He didn’t know why she was there, but she always rode out with him in the dream, and towards the end he had to choose between letting Blue tear Claire apart after the girls sided with the Indominus, or shooting Blue in attempts to save Claire, though it was always too late. When Owen woke up, his first instinct was to reach out somewhere in his bed, to try and find where Claire had once been before they got sent back to the mainland. Now, with her across the hall, a whole new fear would set in before he’d realize where he was and that Claire was safe. Owen sat up and grabbed his cell phone, which had fallen on the floor at some point, and checked it for any messages. There was nothing, as he had expected, thought part of him wished there would have been _something_ there.

 

     Knowing he’d see Claire in the morning, he tossed his phone aside and tried to get some sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     The morning had been a bit of a rough start for Claire. She barely slept after she woke up in the middle of the night; she hated to admit that she couldn’t sleep because Owen wasn’t there with her. There was still that nagging voice of doubt, that Owen would leave her at some point, they wouldn’t really stick together once all had been said and done, because aside from running for their lives from dinosaurs – did they really make any sense together? She was letting her mind wander off into the danger zone, where she overthought the relationship her and Owen now had, if it could have been considered a relationship at all, when someone seemed to knock on the door at just the right time. When Claire opened the door, she honestly wasn’t surprised by who had been on the other side.

 

     “Thank god, you brought coffee.” Claire took one of the coffees from his hand right away and taking a sip.

 

     “Morning to you too.” Owen yawned as he spoke. It was after he made his way into the hotel room and plopped down on the sofa that Claire had noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

 

     “Are you okay?” Claire asked, taking a seat beside him and seeing just how noticeable the dark circles were now.

 

     “Well, I’m upright and still breathing, so yeah, I’m okay.” Owen shrugged and drank his coffee.

 

     “You had a nightmare last night again.” Claire didn’t ask, she didn’t have to in order to know.

 

     “You must have too, your eyes are all red rimmed, and I can tell you tried to cover up the dark circles like you have been the past couple of days.” Owen sighed.

 

     “I didn’t want to bother you with anything, I thought you’d actually be getting some sleep without me waking you up every five seconds.” Claire admitted, putting her coffee down on the table and facing Owen, trying to get him to look over at her.

 

     “Yeah, that didn’t really work. I think I slept better with you waking me up than I have the past two nights on my own.” Owen was laughing now, Claire couldn’t tell if it was genuine or if the lack of sleep had finally gotten to him; but he finally looked over at her and despite the grin on his face, she saw his eyes were red-rimmed as well, just like hers.

 

     “Do you want to stay here tonight?” Claire offered. She expected Owen to crack a joke about her question, something along the lines about her trying to get him into bed; instead his smile faded away and he just nodded his head.

 

     “Okay.” He finally answered. “Yeah, I’ll stay. I said we’d stick together after all, didn’t I?”

 

     “That you did.” Claire had a smirk of her own slowly crossing her face. “For survival.”

 

     “Alright, but you have to promise me no snoring this time, it gets a little old after a while.” Owen’s grin had returned, and it also earned him a glare from Claire.

 

     “I _do not_ snore.” Claire stated.

 

     “Sure, whatever you say. But, I’m pretty sure the dinosaurs back on the island can hear you snoring all the way out here when you get going.” Owen laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     They had gotten somewhere into the middle of the night when Claire had started hearing Owen mumbling in his sleep. Her nightmares seemed to stay at bay with his arms wrapped around her, but his seemed to come regardless. At first, Claire couldn’t decipher what Owen had been mumbling, until the nightmare got worse, and he started talking – saying her name over and over again to be specific. She was considering waiting to see if his nightmare would pass on his own, but as his grip tightened around her waist, Claire knew she had to wake him up.

 

     “Owen, Owen wake up. It’s me.” Claire whispered at first, trying to twist and turn herself around in his arms. “Owen.”

 

     He refused to wake up, still repeating her name over and over again. “Claire, Claire…Claire!”

 

     Claire had managed to twist herself to face him now, seeing just how horribly the dream was affecting him. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead, he almost looked like he was shaking, and though his eyes were closed, Claire could tell this was a man who was very afraid of whatever he thought was happening.

 

     “Owen,” Claire spoke louder this time, cupping his face in her hands, hoping her touch would wake him though nothing happened. “Owen, I’m right here. I’m fine; it’s just a dream. Please wake up.”

 

     Claire hated to see Owen like this, he had his nightmares while they had been together, but they weren’t like this. She could wake him up easily before, now he seemed lost to whatever nightmare had taken a hold of him.

 

     “Owen, I want you to listen to me right now. I’m fine, whatever you think you’re seeing is just a nightmare, just _please_ wake up. Please?” She pleaded now, hoping that all of it would somehow get through to him.

 

     Owen finally woke with a start, his eyes scanning everything in front of him frantically, trying to realize that he was very much awake now and free from his nightmare.

 

     “Claire?” He asked, his voice cracking a bit, more than likely in need of a glass of water by now.

 

     “It’s me, you’re awake.” Claire assured him, nodding her head and giving him a small smile.

 

    She didn’t think about it, for once, and leaned in to give Owen a kiss. He didn’t move or react in the least, which caused Claire to pull away a lot quicker than she wished to. Her mind started racing and making her believe that she had just made a huge mistake, crossing the invisible line that they had set up between them to exist in comfort. Owen just stared at her, his green eyes searching her face for something in the darkness of the room. Claire considered just rolling over and pretending that nothing had happened; instead Owen’s lips crashed around hers in an almost frantic manner, his arms pinning her to the bed with his iron grip as he rolled on top of her.

 

     Though it had been days since the incident, Claire could still catch the faintest smell of the diesel fuel that seemed to have embedded itself into Owen’s skin – despite all the showers he’d taken and cologne he wore to cover it up. Claire liked it though; it reminded her that he was still alive and here with her, partly because he chose to smell like fuel over being dinosaur food. It mixed in with the sweat on his skin and the warmth that his body was radiating now, and Claire couldn’t help but try and commit every second of it to her memory, her senses kicking into overdrive as his kisses started to trail down her neck. His one of his calloused hands had found it’s way to her hip, while the other had snuck it’s way under her shirt and trailed it’s way up from her hip to her ribcage, where it rested for a moment before he slid his hand around to her back. Claire didn’t want him to stop, she wanted his hands and lips on every inch of her for all of eternity, but once he had trailed his way to the base of her neck, Owen had stopped and Claire resisted the urge to whine with the absence of his lips on her.

 

     “Sorry,” Owen whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 

     Owen started trying to move off of Claire, but she grabbed the bottom of his shirt to hold him in place, and he looked down at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

 

     “Don’t be sorry.” Claire replied and pulled him back towards her lips.

 

     Claire was more than glad that Owen didn’t have to be told twice to stay. His kiss had seemed a bit more frantic this time, though it only lasted a second or two before he leaned down and started a trail of kisses from her stomach and up, slowly getting her shirt off in the process. While Owen had been so gentle in getting Claire out of her clothes, Claire had been practically tearing Owen’s shirt off, trying to get it off of him in any way she could. He had to stifle a laugh by pressing kisses to her neck; she knew he wouldn’t let her forget that she was actually trying to tear his clothes off in the morning. She wasn’t much calmer in her attempts to get his boxers off either, but in the moment Claire could have cared less about everything else, all she wanted was Owen and that was all that really mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

     Claire couldn’t help but think, as she woke up the following morning, that lying there in bed with Owen’s arms wrapped around her, was exactly where they were both always meant to be. Not to mention, after everything they’d done last night, it was the best sleep she had in months. She rolled over in his arms and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Owen finally sleeping peacefully. She didn’t mean to wake him up, but he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

 

     “For a minute there, I was pretty sure last night was a crazy dream.” He mumbled, his voice all gravely and husky from sleep.

 

     “A good one I hope.” Claire giggled.

 

     “The best kind.” He smirked.

 

     “So, what do we do now?” Claire asked curiously.

 

     “Well, I’m not staying in that hotel room again another second. If you don’t mind me staying with you, that is.” Owen sighed.

 

     “I’ll have to think about that.” Claire said with such a straight face that Owen half believe her, until she gave him an ear-to-ear grin. “I’m kidding, we have to stick together, remember?”

 

     “For survival, of course.” Owen grinned before leaning in and stealing a kiss from Claire.


End file.
